


TMI Blues

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Oneshot, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji loves his best friend but he really doesn't want to know, why the hell does Ann want to know? Ryuji wants to be able to look Yusuke in the face and not think about that
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	TMI Blues

Ryuji had to say that it was pretty good for him. A day off where he could stay home and do absolutely nothing. He had gotten up and done some training early in the morning, helped his mom with the washing and returned to his room. There was no reason to go anywhere his phone had been fairly dry so that meant slacking off.

Ryuji stretched his hand out and slid it over soft skin to curve around a soft leg. Not only did he have no reason to go anywhere, his girl was here too. Ann was stretched out on his bed next to him in his shirt and a pair of soft looking shorts.

Calling it shorts was generous but Ryuji enjoyed the view. He lowered his manga just a bit as he ran his hand over Ann’s leg. That just brought a giggle from her before she shifted out his grasp. He let her because he could hear from the sound on the handheld that she was entering the serious part of the racing game she was playing.

Ann had always liked those game, the strategy ones and the fast paced ones. Ryuji liked a bit of everything so it was in his room. Ann always came over these days. Ryuji was invited over to her place too. it was not as though his Mom minded Ryuji staying out or at his girlfriend’s place.

It was just that his place just felt more comfortable. Being in Ann’s space always got a little… well. That was Ann’s fault. Ryuji just wanted to slack off and behave. Sometimes he tried to help Ann clean her closet but he always ended up drowning in clothes.

His girl looked good as hell but the sheer amount of clothes she had was ridiculous. She needed a room for all those clothes. To think she had all those and she still stole his…girls right?

Ryuji leaned back before he propped himself up. the fan was going in his room, the windows were open and he felt content. No school, his mom had left food and Ryuji had cooked food with Ann the night before. They were set. No problems, no missions and no targets. It was a much needed day off for the phantom thieves.

His phone vibrated twice in his pocket and Ryuji cursed himself for jinxing himself. he sighed before he unlocked his phone. Ann just adjusted herself around him and he rolled his eyes. A new message from Akira. Not phantom thief stuff then because otherwise Akira would have messages that group chat.

**_“Sup.”_** Ryuji messaged. He watched his message be delivered and watched the sign switch from unread to read right away.

**_“Ryuji.”_** Came back right away along with a smile emoji. **_“You have got to hear this.”_** Ryuji sent back eyes before he thought about what he had just done. He gave a low groan when he saw Akira typing. He had a feeling, he had a bad feeling. **_“I just saw god.”_** Akira typed back and Ryuji groaned. **_“Ryuji… I saw god and he high fived me.”_**

**_“Stop.”_** Ryuji begged as he shook his head. Ann paused her game. He glanced down at her. “It’s Joker… he’s killing me over here.” He glared at his phone. **_“Don’t you dare.”_** Ryuji warned as he typed. **_“I still have to look Yusuke in the eyes.”_**

**_“Come on.”_** Akira’s grin emojis were too smug. **_“You’ve seen him! And he gets bigger than that. I thought I was going to die. I can’t believe I swallowed the whole thing.”_** Ryuji’s eyes short circuited and he took a few moments to blink and fight back the images that rose up from that last message.

**_“I’m letting Ann deal with you.”_** He sent back with a line of sobbing emojis. **_“I hate you, I don’t want to think about Yusuke like that. I have to look him in the eyes man. Why you make it so I’ll think about you choking on his dick?”_**

**_“Nearly died doing it too.”_** Was Akira’s response and Ryuji groaned before he tugged at Ann.

“Come deal with him. He needs someone to brag to and it won’t be me.” Ryuji shook his phone and Ann clamoured on top of him before she took t. She sat on his waist scrolling before she laughed. “Glad to see you find humour in this.”

“I do… now…let’s hear about this thick dick.” She snickered. Ryuji poked her in the sides until she laughed. “Come on! It’s funny! Leader’s so obsessed with Yusuke and what he has. I’m here for it.” She laughed as she typed. “It’s so educational.”

“I don’t want to think about it.” Ryuji groaned as he watched Ann laugh. “I’m deleting those messages the moment you two are finished gossiping.”

“He swallowed the whole thing!” Ann gasped and Ryuji groaned in pain. “Oh Yusuke likes to do what? Pull hair…throat fuck-“ Ann lowered the phone slowly. “You do that to me I’ll bite okay? That doesn’t sound fun.”

“I’m not those two!” Ryuji’s voice cracked. “And I don’t want to think about what they are doing! Those are my friends!” He paused before he winced. “Man where the hell is Morgana. I thought he would be there to stop these two or at least let them remember other people exist.”

Ann paused with a smile on her face as she typed. Ryuji watched her as she read Akira’s response. “He went out again. Something about the neighbourhood.”

“Man.” Ryuji groaned as Ann laughed. “I’m so tired of the two of you having a blast over this.”

“Well we don’t just talk about Yusuke.” Ann stroked his stomach before she snuggled fully on him. “We talk about you. How you curve to the side and-“

“Oh my god.” Ryuji groaned. “Stop. Stop that right now. I’d like to look my best friend in the eyes. Stop talking about us like that. Why are you talking about my dick with Akira?” He paused as he thought it over. “Wait no I don’t want to know I want to pretend none of this happens.”

“Akira gives great advice.” She laughed. “And I would have never thought Yusuke… he has such a pretty face! The pretty ones hide monster huh?”

“I don’t want to know.” Ryuji covered his face as Ann laughed. “I want to look Yusuke in the face. Please stop it. I don’t want these images in my head.” His girlfriend just laughed harder at him. Ryuji just sighed and tried to focus on other things. Cheesy things not alarming things like his best friend’s alarming sex life. How was Akira still living… maybe he had better not think about that.


End file.
